Mensajes extraños
by littlereader23
Summary: Todo parece volver a la normalidad. Simon empieza a recuperar sus recuerdos y su relación con Isabelle. Pero todo esto no durará mucho. Pésimo summary.


¡Hola! Se me ha ocurrido una idea para una historia Sizzy. Esto es como la presentación. Dejadme saber si queréis que continúe. Gracias por leer :)

**Capítulo 1****.**

Había pasado dos largos días desde que la había visto. Que había hablado con ella. La verdad es que me sentía mucho mejor cuando estaba con Isabelle, pero era raro. Ella parecía que estaba loca de amor por mí, cosa que me gusta mucho pero me da miedo hacerle daño. He recordado varios momentos con ella, en el que me contaba lo que ella pensaba del amor y aunque sentía un leve cosquilleo en el estómago cuando estaba con ella, solo siento que me gusta, que quiero estar con ella, pero no que estoy enamorado.

Tras mi leve reflexión mirándome en el espejo, le doy un último vistazo a mi ropa y me echo un poco de perfume que mi madre me regaló en estas última Navidad. Había quedado con ella en un bar cerca del Instituto donde dentro de poco tendré que trasladarme. No sé que escusa le pondré a mi madre aún. Pero no voy a pensar en eso ahora, me coloco bien las gafas y salgo tras ponerme una chaqueta y guantes. Hace mucho frío fuera.

Camino con rapidez hacia el bar donde habíamos quedado. Aunque estaba deseoso de verla, lo que más quería en ese momento era estar en una habitación con calefacción. Cuando llegué, ella ya estaba allí. Llevaba un precioso vestido color pastel que le sentaba de maravilla y me dedicó una especie de sonrisa con sus labios lleno de brillo labial.

-Hola, siento haber llegado tarde -digo tras haberme quedado un poco embobado al verla, aunque ella no parece haberse dado cuenta o quizás ya está acostumbrada, seguramente sea lo segundo.

Me siento frente a ella con una sonrisa tímida. El cosquilleo en el estómago me vuelve a aparecer, pero no es incómodo, me gusta.

Se acerca la camarera y le pido un café, con leche y bien caliente ya que estoy congelado aún. Vuelvo a mirar a la chica que tengo delante, que me mira sonriendo aún.

-¿Como has estado, Simon? -me quedo observando su rostro un poco, es preciosa.

- Bien, aunque todo es muy confuso aún. Recuerdo muchas cosas últimamente que no se si son reales o no. -había estado soñando también, la mayoría de esos recuerdos los había sacado de sueños- ¿y tú que tal?

-Bien. Todo más tranquilo ahora que ya no está Sebastian.

Según me había enterado, Sebastian, es decir, Jonathan(no había comprendido porqué tenía dos nombres aún) era el hermano mayor de Clary, mi mejor amiga. Había creado una raza diferente llamada cazadores oscuros y ella lo había matado, bueno, no ella, el fuego celestial, antes de que él perdiera sus recuerdos por culpa de un demonio.

-Creo que mucho mejor así, ¿no crees?

Ella me mira y se encoge de hombros bebiendo de su taza de chocolate caliente que la camarera acaba de traer con mi café. Bebo pensando si este es el momento para pedirle esa especie de cita que Clary me había sugerido.

-Esto... Isab...Izzy, esta noche tengo concierto con el grupo, no sé, puedes venirte si quieres... Me gustaría verte allí -me sueno estúpido cuando me escucho, pero ella asiente.

- Claro, ¿por qué no? Seguro que nos divertimos -se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, aunque me gustaría haber alargado la mano y haberlo hecho yo, aunque tampoco quería agobiarla.

-Genial, seguro que te gusta, hemos mejorado mucho en el último año, al menos eso creo -me encojo de hombros con una amplia sonrisa, ha aceptado.

Nos quedamos un rato charlando allí, me maravilla hacerla reír y escuchar su risa. Es genial porque la verdad que cuando la vi por primera vez antes de recuperar mis recuerdos, era muy seria.

A la hora de comer, nos despedimos y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Es algo espontáneo y que me sale sin pensar pero me alegro haberlo hecho, porque a ella parece gustarle antes de irse.

En mi casa, cuando ya he vuelto, me tumbo en mi cama jugando a la xbox, aunque apenas consigo pasar de nivel, estoy pensando en esa chica con el pelo negro y con los ojos negros que tanto aparece en mis sueños.

El teléfono suena y como estoy solo en casa me acerco a cogerlo. No se escucha nada al otro lado, solo una extraña respiración. Bufo antes de colgar, llevan dos días llamando así, incluso he recibido mensajes de números raros y con textos en idiomas raros que Dios sabe que significarán. Aunque aparto esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y empiezo a prepararme para el concierto de esta noche. Sin duda, iba a hacer uno especial.


End file.
